Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?
by Gintokithebest
Summary: Gintoki se retrouve impliqué dans une petite baston et est donc en garde à vue dans une salle interrogatoire. Laissé seul avec un policier, ce dernier semble se révéler être un homme dangereux... Attention contient une scène proche du viol. Mob x Gintoki - Hijikata x Gintoki.
**POURQUOI ES-TU DANS CET ETAT ?**

 **Bonjour, voici donc ma deuxième Fic sur Gintama. Attention cependant, ce contenu contient une agression sexuelle assez explicite. Cela concerne un viol.**

 **Mob x Gintoki - Hijikata x Gintoki. Tous droits réservés à Gintama et son créateur.**

C'était un soir chaud de printemps. Les rues animées de monde, les Yorozuya qui étaient rassasiés essayaient d'avancer au travers. Les bousculades semblaient inévitables dans cette foule, jusqu'à ce que Shinpachi se fasse bousculer violemment laissant alors tomber ses lunettes.

*Crack*

-Oh non, j'ai cassé ses lunettes ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins, hein ? A dit un passant plutôt baraqué accompagné d'un groupe en train de ricaner bruyamment.

-Mes lunettes…

Kagura commençait à s'avancer vers le groupe alors que Gintoki lui fit signe de s'arrêter avec son bras. Il s'avançait vers eux d'un air étrangement calme. Shinpachi essayait pendant ce temps de récupérer les restes de ses branches pour contempler les dégâts jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un bruit sourd de bois qui se fracturer. Gintoki avait envoyé valser le gros dur dans des caisses abandonnés près d'une sombre ruelle.

-Tu crois faire quoi là ?! S'est mit à hurler un des hommes.

-Allez-y les gars éclatons-lui la tronche pour le calmer un peu. Les gamins aussi !

Ils se mirent à se ruer tous les 4 sur Gintoki, mais c'était idiot. Ils avaient en face d'eux un très puissant samouraï qui n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour les battre.

-Désolé pour tes lunettes, Shinpachi. A déclaré le vainqueur tout en relevant son ami.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Elles étaient vielles de toute façon et puis… c'est de ma faute. Merci.

-Oi, j'aurais pu en finir plus vite si tu m'avais laissée faire…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais si les flics étaient là à te voir les frapper à sang ?

-Tout à fait ! Que ferait une jeune fille dans ce cas-là ? Une voix familière se fit entendre dans la foule, malgré le bruit déjà très fort avec tous les passants.

Une cigarette à la bouche, un brun se dirigeait vers les 3 amis, accompagné par quelques hommes au même uniforme. 2 d'entre eux saisirent le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés pour le plaquer contre le mur froid en béton de la ruelle sombre pour le menotter dans le dos.

-Gin-chan !

-Gin-san ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste, Hijikata-san ?!

Le brun jetta sa cigarette au sol, prit une inspiration et s'élança vers l'homme menotté.

-Tu vois bien le grabuge qu'il a fait, non ? C'est un délit. Expliqua le vice-commandant.

-Mais ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! S'exprima la petite chinoise.

-Allez tout le monde ! On embarque danna en laissant la môme ici avec le binoclard !

-Oi Sougo, qui t'a dit de donner ces ordres ?

Tandis que les deux policiers se chamaillaient, les 2 autres escortèrent Gintoki vers la voiture qui était garée plus loin afin de ne pas gêner la circulation des piétons. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. Cet incident semblait se dérouler beaucoup trop calmement. D'ordinaire, ils se seraient fait entendre à plusieurs rues de là mais… rien. Gintoki n'a eu aucune réaction suite à son arrestation. Les deux jeunes le regardaient s'éloigner, impuissants et étonnés de son comportement étrangement passif.

Le kimono défait, Sakata Gintoki était assis, toujours les mains menottées derrière le dos, devant une table au milieu d'une pièce assez petite et faiblement éclairée par une lampe au plafond. Devant lui se trouvaient Hijikata et un autre policier inconnu du Yorozuya.

-*soupir* Même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour le Shinsengumi. Ainsi, le mieux que je puisse faire est de raccourcir ta peine à une nuit de garde à vue. Je te préviens, si je fais ça, c'est pas pour toi mais pour Kondô. Je sais qu'il t'aurait été redevable, lui. Expliqua le vice-commandant.

Le samouraï restait indifférent suite aux explications de Hijikata, tout en fixant une petite tâche au centre de la table.

-Bon, je compte sur toi.

-Oui ! Cria l'autre policier, la main à la tempe.

Le fumeur sortit les laissant tous les deux seuls. Le policier se dirigea vers Gintoki avec un gobelet qu'il avait pris dans le coin de la pièce sur un petit meuble. Il le tendit vers lui :

-Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ?

Aucune réponse. Le policier rapprochait le gobelet vers les lèvres du samouraï qui n'avait tout simplement pas très envie d'être bavard. Ainsi, il buvait le contenu du verre. Une fois l'action terminée, le policier jeta le gobelet par terre et se mit à sourire en laissant s'échapper un rire étouffé. Il se rua vers la porte d'un air étonnement excité pour verrouiller la serrure. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés le fixait, intrigué. C'est alors que son cœur s'est mis à palpiter. Sa vision devenue alors floutée ne lui laissait voir que la pièce et le policier en train de se déformer et s'onduler. La tête lui tournait horriblement et perdait peu à peu son orientation le faisant vaciller dans tous les sens. Sa respiration s'est alors mise à accélérer.

-Enfoiré… Qu'est-ce que… tu m'as fait boire ?... Demanda non sans peine Gintoki.

-Hahaha ! Un petit quelque chose qui devrait te calmer et tenir ta langue. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas trop gênant pour la suite !

Gintoki ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Depuis quand est-ce prévu ? Pour quelle raison ? L'officier s'approcha de nouveau avec cette fois une seringue à la main. Gintoki était tellement mal qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sortir l'aiguille pourtant assez grande. Il sentit une petite douleur au creux du bras droit, mais peine à regarder par là à cause de sa tête qui tournait affreusement. Il était impossible pour lui de rester droit sur sa chaise.

-Voilà. Avec ça, tous tes sens seront affutés. Sans parler des futures sensations… hahaha !

L'officier riait d'un air sadique tout en fixant le drogué du haut. Il en avait fait sa proie, mais depuis quand ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu… mijotes, enfoiré ?...

La respiration de Gintoki était de plus en plus bruyante et intense.

-Cela va faire des mois que je te veux ! Je voulais tant t'approcher… mais il y avait toujours le satané vice-commandant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il traîne toujours autour de toi ?! HEIN ?!... Mais ce n'est rien. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici. Hijikata pense que je t'ai déjà conduit dans ta cellule et est sûrement déjà parti se coucher. Il n'en saura rien. Personne. Sauf toi… et moi… hahaha… HAHAHA !

Il riait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à en éclater sa poitrine. Il était devenu fou. Encore une fois, il s'avançait vers l'homme toujours assis et en peine. Il le tira vers le sol de carrelage froid. Il retira les menottes ainsi que le kimono de Gintoki pour de nouveau nouer les poignets du jeune homme sans défense autour d'un des pieds de la table. Il baissa la fermeture du haut en dégageant bien le torse. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait incroyablement vite. Sakata Gintoki produisait des gémissements de peine. Il avait une étonnante envie de vomir. En effet, le mélange des deux produits ne faisait pas bon ménage, et cela se ressentait sur le visage du samouraï. Le policier, ici agresseur, respirait aussi assez vite en contemplant le corps sans défense de sa victime. Il déposa ses mains sur les pectoraux de Gintoki pour les faire glisser contre la peau blanche. Un rire se fit encore une fois entendre de l'officier qui pinça violemment les tétons du jeune homme. Un crie de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du samouraï. Il se tortillait essayant tant bien que mal à se dégager de son agresseur qui était assis sur ses hanches de tout son poids. Avec cette force, il était encore plus difficile de respirer correctement.

-A-rrête… Enfoiré… ME TOUCHE PAS !

Sakata s'est senti paniquer. Il ne voulait pas ça. Qui le voulait ? En tout cas, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il avait l'impression de craquer, qu'il allait pleurer comme une gamine. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas de son tempérament. Pourquoi était-il si faible à cet instant ? Ignorant les paroles désespérées de sa victime, le policier se mit à lécher avec force les tétons. Il continuait ainsi en remontant jusqu'au cou, puis la joue droit. Malgré la chaleur intense de son corps en feu suite aux drogues administrées, sa joue opposée se trouvait contre le carrelage laissant place à une sensation désagréable de glace. Essayant tant bien que mal à redresser sa tête afin de se décoller du sol froid, il sentit son souffle coupé. Le membre du Shinsengumi a capturé sa bouche, son unique moyen de respirer un minimum correctement. Sa langue prenait tout l'espace à l'intérieur. Elle était incroyablement chaude et humide. Tandis qu'il embrassait violemment Gintoki, le policier déposa une main sur l'entre-jambes de celui-ci qui le fit sursauter. Il passa son autre main délicatement dans la permanente pour tirer d'un coup sec sa tête en arrière. Un autre gémissement se fit entendre. Le cou bien dégagé, le flic repris son activité de tout à l'heure laissant plein de traces très visibles. Pendant ce temps, sa main sur le pantalon de Gintoki faisait des va-et-vient rapides et puissants. Tout cela excitait faussement le jeune homme sur le sol. Ces sensations étaient fausses, démunies de volonté et d'envie.

-Oi oi, tu deviens super dur là, je me trompe ? Murmura le policier à l'oreille de Gintoki. Dis donc, c'est que t'es un vrai pervers toi… Je vais t'apprendre à mieux te conduire moi.

Tous ces mots résonnaient dans le crâne de Sakata. Il ne pouvait déchiffrer leur signification, c'était impossible. Les sons grésillaient dans ses oreilles, il ne pouvait plus parler mais gémir de douleur et de faux « plaisir ». Il avait laissé tomber sa volonté d'essayer de se dénouer les mains, de pousser son agresseur et de hurler. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Il s'est fait avoir, et c'était de sa faute. De toute façon, il n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps.

Les cauchemars de son sombre passé étaient de plus en plus fréquents et semblaient vraiment être réels. Les réveils en sursaut étaient très difficiles et le temps qu'il lui fallait pour comprendre que c'était un cauchemar était presque infini. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup et restait songeur tout le long de ses journées. Il ne cessait de penser au dilemme auquel il a eu à faire ce jour-là. Y avait-il une autre solution ? Aurait-il pu tous les sauver ? Surtout lui ?... Toutes ces questions demeuraient sans réponse. Gintoki était presque déprimé, bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il savait qu'il devait oublier et penser au présent. Il essayait du moins, mais sans succès. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire par la suite. Allait-il toujours faire le travail de Yorozuya ? Kagura et Shinpachi ont-ils vraiment leur place avec un démon tel que lui ? Arriverait-il à assumer sa promesse et protéger Otose ? Il avait déjà échoué alors en est-il seulement capable ? Le fardeau était lourd, tout comme pendant la guerre.

Gintoki sentit son pantalon être tiré vers le bas ainsi que son caleçon. Il aimerait se débattre, mais ceci lui était malheureusement impossible dans cet état. Il avait le regard vide fixé vers un coin du plafond. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il allait être violé par un membre du Shinsengumi, une organisation sensée protéger le peuple de crimes. Une main s'empara de son entre-jambes dénudé. La main faisait des allers-retours afin de stimuler le corps qui appartenait au membre déjà humide et dressé. Gintoki commença à gémir, et de plus en plus fort suite aux mouvements rapides sur son sexe. Ses lèvres laissant un grand espace pour faire entrer l'oxygène tremblaient et son corps tout entier convulsait.

-Arrête… A-rrête…

-La ferme ! Répondit le flic en délivrant un coup de poing d'une force incroyablement colossale sur la joue de Gintoki. La violence fut telle que Gintoki s'est mordu la lèvre du bas, laissant apparaître une coulée de sang comme le nez.

Enervé, le supposé officier de police souleva les jambes de sa proie pour avoir librement accès en haut des cuisses. Il introduisit violemment 2 doigts dans le passage de chair, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur chez le samouraï. Avec encore une fois un cri échappé de sa bouche, ce dernier se mordait les lèvres à sang. Les mouvements effectués à cet endroit étaient extrêmement désagréables et douloureux. C'est alors qu'il sentit un troisième doigt le pénétrer. C'en était trop. Rien n'a été appliqué afin de faciliter la chose et tout se passait trop vite. Aussi la délicatesse manquait. Tout ce qui importait au flic était de se le faire rapidement. D'ailleurs, il semblait être à sa limite. Faire souffrir autant sa victime ne le dérangeait même pas puisque tout ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir enfin s'approprier ce corps.

Il retira ses membres et retira une partie du haut de son uniforme. S'en suivait le déboutonnage de son pantalon pour laisser à l'air libre son membre ayant atteint sa limite depuis bien longtemps. Il passa sa tête entre les jambes de Gintoki, toujours en l'air et prisonnières du pantalon baissé, pour admirer son chef-d'œuvre. Il avait réussi à se faire plier Shiroyasha. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer l'anneau de chair du corps à bout de souffle et de raison, un bruit de clé se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en une fraction de seconde pour laisser entrer le vice-commandant choqué par ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il resta bouche-bée devant la scène. Il s'empara de son katana pour le pointer vers le policier sur le point de procéder à l'acte.

-Vi-Vice-commandant ?!

-Ôte-toi de lui tout de suite. La voix de Hijikata était effroyablement tremblante, contrairement à son sabre qui menaçait l'agresseur.

Celui-ci s'écarta paniqué. Hijikata jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Gintoki. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir, tout tremblant et gémissant de malaise et de douleur. Les drogues étaient très, voire trop puissantes. Ses mains devenues rouges suite au ligotage ne bougeaient que par réflexe. Son regard était vide, dépourvu de raison. Le vice-commandant s'avança d'un pas assuré et précipité vers le faux collègue pour le menotter rapidement à un des barreaux de la petite fenêtre en hauteur. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme sans force. Il le rhabilla, le détacha et le porta avec une main à l'épaule passant par le dos et une autre derrière les genoux. Il sentait sa charge frissonner et haleter comme jamais. Il quitta la pièce en ramenant un talkie-walkie à sa bouche.

-Un criminel menotté dans la salle interrogatoire à enfermer au plus vite.

Les yeux de Gintoki étaient maintenant clos ne laissant visibles que des cernes. La bouche entre-ouverte laissait cependant toujours beaucoup d'oxygène entrer et sortir. Il avait certes perdu la raison depuis plusieurs heures, mais il put maintenant se laisser aller sans s'en rendre compte, et sans danger.


End file.
